Zelda Villain Battle Royale
A What If? Death Battle between several of Link's enemies. Overview A 4 way battle of Link's enemies. Which one will come out on top? Introduction Wiz: Every story needs a good antagonist, and today we've got 4 of them. Boomstick: Vaati, the sorcerer from The Minish Cap. Wiz: The Usurper King Zant from Twilight Princess. Boomstick: The Demon Lord Ghirahim from Skyward Sword. Wiz: And Yuga, from A Link Between Worlds. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... Wiz and Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE! Vaati Cue: Vaati's theme Wiz: Vaati started out life as a Minish, a tiny race the size of a thumb that can only be seen by well behaved children. Naturally, being a Legend of Zelda villain, he wasn't satisfied with this. Boomstick: As a child, Vaati was the apprentice to the powerful Minish Sage Ezlo. One day, Ezlo created a magic hat for the Hylians that could grant wishes for the Hylians. Wiz: Which was pretty stupid, as anyone could get hold of this hat and wish for all manner of things. And lo and behold, that's exactly what happened. Boomstick: Vaati stole the hat when Ezlo was away, and then used his wish to become a powerful sorcerer. This gave him an all new full sized form, as well as incredible magical powers. He then plotted to obtain the Light Force at the Picori Festival, which would basically make him a god. He then gave a final FU to Ezlo by transforming him into a hat. Wiz: That's the weirdest revenge I've ever seen. Anyway in this form Vaati can turn people into other objects, as well as transform himself into other people to fool someone. He can also summon hordes of demons, although since outside help is banned in Death Battles, he won't be doing that today. Boomstick: Vaati can also teleport at will, and apparently is very good with swords, as he managed to win the tournament at the Picori Festival in record time using "incredible techniques". Wiz: But that's not even the true extent of his power. He also managed to transform the entire Hyrule Castle into a dark version of its former self, and after draining a portion of the Light Force Vaati's power was amplified even more, eventually turning him into this...thing. Boomstick: Um...what is that? Wiz: It's Vaati's most powerful form. Boomstick: Really? But it's just a floating eye. Wiz: As powerful as Vaati is, he was still bested numerous times by Link. He also has a habit of underestimating his opponents, like when he thought he could easily defeat Link and the Four Sword even though he'd been sealed inside the Four Sword. Boomstick: But even if he's not quite as strong as he thinks he is, he's still one of the strongest fighters in Hyrule. Come between him and power, and you're boned. Vaati: And with the third toll of the bell, I will become like a god! Zant Cue Remnant of Twilight Wiz: Zant is the self proclaimed King of the Twili, a race that can only live in the Twilight Realm of Hyrule. He grew tired of his people being force to live in the shadows, and plotted to take over Hyrule. However, he didn't have the power to succeed. Boomstick: Enter Ganondorf! By posing as a god, Ganandorf offered Zant his powers in order to take over the World of Light. In true villain fashion though, these were only a fraction of the powers of the goddess Din. But even without Din's full power, Zant was still strong enough to begin his assault on Hyrule and covered most of the land in Twilight. And no I don't mean that crappy tween romance book. Wiz: Despite only having a fraction of the power of the goddess Din, Zant still makes for an extremely formidable opponent. Unlike other members of the Twili he can exist in the World of Light without having to hide in a shadow. He also holds power over Twilight, able to corrupt huge areas at will. Boomstick: He can also make stuff out of Twilight, and bring dead things back to life like when he used a sword made of Twilight to revive Stallord. Wiz: Zant can teleport at will and even change the entire battlefield to suit his needs. He can change the size of his body on the fly, and create self aware semi clones of himself to fight distant enemies. Boomstick: And even that's not all he can do! He can shoot giant energy blasts, teleport, move stuff around with telekinesis, and can even bend his body into the weirdest shapes! Wiz: And Zant can do all this with only a fraction of Din's power. I dread to think how powerful Din is. Boomstick: Zant does still have his weaknesses though. Although he's very strong, he's also extremely childish, throwing tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants. He's also extremely arrogant, and cares little about strategy, preferring to get by on power alone. But with power like this, what else do you need? Zant: My god had only one wish… To merge shadow and light… and make darkness! Ghirahim Cue Ghirahim's Theme Wiz: When the gods of old left Hylia, the evil being known as Demise tried to claim the Triforce to make the world his own. Ultimately he failed, and many years later his sword would resurrect him. That sword was Ghirahim. Boomstick: That tongue thing is so creepy! He looks like he'd kill you, then ''rape you. Wiz: That wouldn't be surprising. Being a sword, Ghirahim was literally made for battle and as such killing is the thing he does best. Despite looking delicate, he is very fast and strong as well as being a master swordsman. Boomstick: He can conjure up swords from absolutely nowhere, and should they be damaged he can repair them with a snap of his fingers. And he an use all kinds of swords, from a lightweight rapier to a huge broadsword. Wiz: As well as swords, he can also conjure up barriers, hordes of demons and platforms, so he can safely fight in just about any environment. Boomstick: Ghirahim is tough enough to be able to block the Goddess Sword with his right arm and even snatch it off Link. And that's before we get into his other forms! In his second form, he can create 2 swords at a time as well as more magic ninja death stars. But his final form is where things really get deadly! Wiz: In his final form, Ghirahim's skin is strong enough to be able to take hits from the True Master Sword without breaking. His physical strength gets a boost too, as he can send Link flying with a strong roundhouse kick. In this form he can also use a fiery version of Link's Skyward Strike, and unlike Link he doesn't have to be at full health to use it. Boomstick: How the hell do you kill this guy? I mean he took not one, not two but three fatal blows from Link's True Master Sword and still carried on fighting! Even his master Demise couldn't do that. Wiz: Well that big jewel in his chest is the weak point, although it takes a hell of a lot to break through his skin. Ghirahim's also very brash, and likes to toy with his opponents in battle. That could well lead to his downfall. ''Ghirahim: I am the Demon Lord that presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim. Yuga Cue: Yuga's theme Wiz: In the realm of Lorule, their Triforce had gone, and things were looking grim. However, unexpected help was offered in the form of Yuga. Boomstick: However, Yuga had his own plans. He set about travelling Hyrule in an attempt to find the descendants of the 7 sages and use them to revive Ganon. Wiz: To help him in his goal, Yuga carries his magic staff. This staff gives him the ability to merge with walls, create pillars of fire, summon lightning and while he's merged with the walls he can create copies of himself. Once attacked, they become simple knights. Boomstick: But his strongest attack is the one which lets him turn people into paintings! With this move he was able to trap all 7 descendants of the Sages and even Link! Needless to say, this move's an instant finisher. Wiz: However, Yuga has his weaknesses. As his power comes from his staff, if it gets knocked far enough away from him he'll be useless. As he relies almost exclusively on his magic, he struggles in close quarters combat. Boomstick: ...he's not going to win, is he? Wiz: Don't count him out yet. He may surprise you. Yuga: My name is Yuga. And I have come here seeking nothing less than...perfection. Battle Battle starts in the Hyrule Castle throne room. All 4 combatants walk in and face each other. Ghirahim: This shouldn't take too long. My master will be resurrected soon! Vaati: Ha! Anyone who serves another is weak! I will crush you! Zant: My people will be free! Yuga: You will all become paintings on my wall. FIGHT!! Zant and Yuga begin by attacking each other with their magic. Yuga fires flames at Zant, but Zant teleports out of the way. Zant returns fire with his magic, which Yuga avoids by merging with the wall. Yuga then duplicates himself and carries on running round the walls, occasionally throwing lightning at Zant. Zant tries to land a hit on him, but can't. Growing frustrated, Zant then transforms the room into the lava pit from the Goron Mines. As the wall Yuga is merged with vanishes, he is caught off guard and plummets towards the lava. Just before impact, he creates a barrier to act as a makeshift platform to save himself. However, Zant then teleports just behind him, grabs his staff and hacks off his arm with a sword. Zant then kicks Yuga off into the lava. Meanwhile, Vaati and Ghirahim are locked in a stalemate. Ghirahim is dodging Vaati's magic attacks, but Vaati keeps dodging his star weapons. As Zant changes the battlefield, Ghirahim creates a platform below him to avoid the lava. Ghirahim: This is getting boring. Time to end this! Ghirahim then changes to his second form. Vaati: Another form eh. I've got one too! Vaait then changes to his wind and eye form and tries to blow Ghirahim off the platform. Unable to get close, Ghirahim conjures up a sword and teleports above Vaati. He then strikes downwards, straight into Vaati's eye. While Vaati is reeling with pain, Ghirahim conjures up several more swords, thrusting each deep into Vaati's eye. He then kicks Vaati's dead body off the platform into the lava. Now Zant and Ghirahim faced each other, ready to decide the winner. Zant grabs Ghirahim with telekinesis and attempts to throw him into the lava, but Ghirahim merely teleports out of the hold. Zant then charges at Ghirahim, wildly flailing his swords around. While Ghirahim dodges most of the hits, a few hit him. Ghirahim: Not bad. But can your swords break through this? Ghirahim then transforms into his final form. Zant changes the battlefield to the Ice Bedroom from Yeto's house, and grows to immense size. He then launches himself up in an attempt to land on and crush Ghirahim. Ghirahim teleports out of the way just as Zant is about to land, and then hits him when a blazing skyward strike that sets Zant on fire. In a fit of rage Zant changes the battlefield again, this time back to the Hyrule Castle throne room. He then wildly attacks Ghirahim with his swords, but none of them can break through Ghirahim's skin. Zant: WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! Ghirahim: It's not my time. I haven't resurrected my master. Ghirahim then conjures up a large broadsword and impales Zant through the stomach. He then lifts the sword up vertically through Zant's head, splitting most of his upper body in half. KO! Results Boomstick: Man oh man that was a fight! Shall we break it down Wiz? Wiz: Zant completely overpowered Yuga, and while Yuga gained a temporary edge in merging with the walls Zant got round this simply by removing the walls. Boomstick: And since Yuga's power comes from his staff, once it was taken away he was helpless. Wiz: While Vaati could hold his own with Ghirahim's base form, Ghirahim's second form would be too much for him to handle in his base form. So he was forced to transform. Boomstick: And his 2nd form has a giant obvious weak spot! Since Ghirahim can teleport around, it was easy for him to attack the weak spot. Wiz: Zant was a much tougher opponent though, so Ghirahim had to break out his ultimate form. Since even Link's True Master Sword couldn't break his skin without the aid of a Fatal Blow, it stands to reason Zant's swords wouldn't be able to break though. Boomstick: Ghirahim also stays cool and calm in battle, unlike Zant who goes berserk when things don't go his way. Wiz: The winner is Ghirahim. Next time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! ???: The first move I make will be the last one you'll see! ???: You think freedom is something that you can give or take on a whim. But to your people, freedom is just as essential as...air. Next time - 2 combatants who fight with the air itself: Temari vs Zaheer! __INDEX__ Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ChrystalFalchion Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015